


buzzfeed quiz said i've already met my soulmate

by bluehelianthus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Buzzfeed Quiz, Kinda, Movie Night, Platonic Netflix & Chill, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehelianthus/pseuds/bluehelianthus
Summary: "the buzzfeed quiz i took out of boredom said that i've already met my soulmate..?"
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	buzzfeed quiz said i've already met my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> warning : you'd probably hate yourself for reading this.

minhyuk's friday routine is nothing special, pandemic or not. it's always the same 'go to work - lunch - get off work', but at least the nighttime doesn't suck as much. friday night equals movie night with hyungwon, and it's the highlight of minhyuk's entire week. 

tonight, hyungwon is running late again. understandable, since hyungwon's place isn't exactly close to his. not that minhyuk mind, though. he has social medias to keep him entertained. 

thirty minutes of scrolling somehow has pulled minhyuk into the spiral of random buzzfeed quizzes. he's now lying on his couch, looking at the screen with yet another buzzfeed quiz displayed on it ; _we'll reveal when you'll meet your soulmate._

minhyuk chuckles. this site sure has gotten even more creative over the time, and he likes it. his thumb swiftly moves, tapping away at the screen mindlessly. putting so much thought into answers would ruin the result is his logic. 

and his another logic is, buzzfeed quizzes always give the most random, sometimes dumb results. this time, it seems like his logic is right on point too.

_you've already met your soulmate! this lovely person could be the barista from the cafe down the street, or your high school acquaintance, or even your childhood friend. keep your eyes and heart open!_

the result only gets minhyuk's eyebrows furrowed before letting out a scoff. it's ridiculous, he thought, but it's a good way to kill time. by the time he closes the tab, he hears the sound of the keypad of his door lock followed by hyungwon walking in with an apologetic smile. 

“i got us pizza?"

pizza. yes, a very chae hyungwon way to make it up for being late. minhyuk lets out a chuckle, "come here."

hyungwon complies, placing the pizza box on the coffee table before joining minhyuk on the couch. as soon as the movie starts, the two settle into their usual position ; minhyuk leaning on hyungwon's shoulder with the latter's head resting on top of his. minhyuk finds hyungwon's warmth cozy - it's probably his favorite thing out of their movie night. 

maybe hyungwon's warmth is a bit too cozy, because minhyuk finds himself almost dozing off. rubbing his eyes, he straightens up to avoid actually dozing off. he finally gets to spend time with his best friend after a week of dealing with bullshit, he shouldn't be falling asleep now. 

"you sleepy?" hyungwon asked, noticing minhyuk's heavy eyelids. minhyuk gives him a muttered _no_ , just as hyungwon expected. but hyungwon is not buying it. he reaches for the remote and pauses the movie. 

"you know what," he turns to face minhyuk, "we can just talk. the movie's boring anyway."

minhyuk nods, mirroring hyungwon's action of leaning his head on the cushion. now they're facing each other, faces close enough for minhyuk to see the tiny freckles under hyungwon's eyes. 

"sorry for being late today. i got off later than usual," hyungwon said, lips forming a small pout - a habit minhyuk notices him to have whenever he's being apologetic. 

"it's fine. at least you got us pizza," he reassured, motioning to the pizza that was long gone fifteen minutes into the movie.

"oh, i have something to tell you!" minhyuk exclaimed, remembering the quizzes he scoffed at earlier before the movie. his hand reaches for his phone beside him. "i decided to do a bunch of buzzfeed quizzes while i was waiting for you, and look."

hyungwon scans the screen for a while, before letting out a soft laugh. the sight of his eyes transforming into the shape of crescent moon and the laugh lines forming around his mouth get minhyuk smiling, unconsciously. 

and they also help him realise that the distance between them is a bit too close to be friendly, but he doesn't feel like backing away. 

"i know right? it's ridiculous! like, who, buzzfeed?"

"yes," hyungwon replied after his laughter died down. his chest heaves, catching the breath he lost from all the laughing.

"hey but," hyungwon's eyes are back on minhyuk, staring into the latter's. years of friendship should have gotten minhyuk used to those dark brown eyes, but they catch minhyuk off guard tonight. it's _odd_ , and minhyuk hates it. 

"i've always thought we're soulmates."

 _fuck._ years of friendship should have gotten minhyuk used to hyungwon's randomness, but _this_ , this is something else. and minhyuk hates that this catches him off guard even more. soulmates aren't always romantic, why is he overreacting?

minhyuk's nervous laughter fills the apartment. he swallows down the lump he feels in his throat and turns away from hyungwon. the blank television screen isn't as interesting as hyungwon's face, but it's better than having hyungwon notice the faint blush on his cheeks.

"w-why though?", he croaked. he hugs the cushion in his arms as he feels hyungwon's gaze is still on him.

hyungwon hums, finding words to reply minhyuk with. while he does so, he moves closer and leans on the elder's shoulder. 

"i don't know, but you feel like home."

minhyuk freezes. if feeling hyungwon's warm breath tickling his neck from time to time isn't enough to gets his breath to hitch, those words sure are enough to make him stop breathing altogether. 

"why are you so quiet?" hyungwon questioned as he felt minhyuk's tense shoulder. 

minhyuk doesn't need to look over to know hyungwon is frowning now. his assumption is proven right when he feels hyungwon moving away and now he's met with a frowning hyungwon, face inches away from his. 

"and why are you so tense?"

minhyuk gulps. he isn't sure how to answer that, since he's questioning it himself too. why is he so flustered? but how could he not? at this distance, by those words, how could one not?

finally getting back into his senses, minhyuk backs away, and hyungwon does the same. once again, minhyuk's short nervous laughter echoes within the walls. he gazes over to hyungwon, expecting the younger to join in. that's what they always do - laugh it away when something laughable happens.

maybe this isn't 'something laughable', because to minhyuk's surprise, hyungwon doesn't. instead, he has an expression that minhyuk can't decipher. there's no frown, neither a smile. 

"minhyuk," hyungwon called out, voice stern. such tone is only used when hyungwon is mad. is he now? minhyuk wonders. he only gives a short hum in response.

"i mean it," hyungwon added. "why do you think i insisted on making the movie night a thing even after we graduated?"

confused, minhyuk only gives a raised eyebrow as a reply. hyungwon sits up straight, minhyuk can hear him taking a deep breath before speaking. 

"you're precious to me. as in, the person i want to go home to after an exhausting day."

right. precious. of course he holds that much significance to hyungwon, they've been friends for so long. it's only natural for hyungwon to feel so.

minhyuk gives hyungwon a smile, left hand reaching out to caress the back of hyungwon's hand that's placed by his side. "same here. i mean, we've been friends-"

"and as in someone i don't want to be friends with anymore."

minhyuk swears he could hear his own heart drops, hitting the ground. he thought he couldn't get any more confused than he was minutes ago, but now he's _extremely_ confused. his mind now is not any different from his white apartment wall - so plain that he doesn't have anything better to say than ;

"are you.. confessing to me?"

"yes."

"oh."

both of them stay silent, confusion and embarrassment apparent on both faces. gazes thrown everywhere but on each other. it's awkward and embarrassing, and it's too suffocating for minhyuk. 

"so," minhyuk said, breaking the silence. "are you planning to seal it with a kiss or not?"

seeing hyungwon's slightly widened eyes somehow gives minhyuk a sense of accomplishment. finally, for the first time tonight, he isn't the one who's confused and shocked. 

he has no idea what gives him the courage. it's probably the pizza, or the weeks worth of sleep deprivation, or years of repressed feelings - but he's moving closer towards hyungwon, wrapping his arms around the latter's neck. 

and now here he is, face inches away from hyungwon, heart beating an unfamiliar melody. everything is quiet. quiet enough that the only sound he hears apart from his irregular heartbeat is hyungwon's breathing. 

and now the only thing he feels is a pair of lips on his. _hyungwon's._

years of friendship, countless movie nights, and not even his own imaginative mind have ever prepared minhyuk for this. but minhyuk is fine with this, he loves it. 

minhyuk still thinks buzzfeed quizzes are ridiculous, but he does feel _slightly_ bad for scoffing at the result. 

* * *

that night, when minhyuk is sound asleep in his arms, hyungwon unlocks his phone and is greeted by multiple browser tabs he last viewed.

  
  


_who is your romantic soulmate?_

_believe it or not, your best friend is your soulmate! you may have not noticed it since you're used to having them around, but if they're the home you go to when you're homesick, then they're the one._

  
  


_when should you confess to your crush?_

_today. today is the day you should pour your heart out to them, or you might miss the timing, and them. today is your chance, it's now or never!_

hyungwon's lips curl into a contented smile as he looks over to the man sound asleep in his arms. 

buzzfeed quizzes aren’t that ridiculous after all.


End file.
